525,600 Minutes
by Her Voice
Summary: I've decided to start these up again! The Livejournal community has gotten me addicted to these. 100 themed drabbles for usakomamoru. Enjoy cute little stories about our favorite couple, Usagi and Mamo-chan love!
1. 1: Chocolate

Chocolate

Words: 494

(Mild cursing)

Mamoru lay in bed, a thermometer stuck in between his lips. He woke up with a horrible headache and a nasty cough. He tried to get out of bed, but he got dizzy and woozy. He wanted desperately to get out of bed, since today was a holiday and Usagi would be at the arcade sooner then usual, but he could barely stand for more then moments. It killed him to miss their run-in's, but would rather stay in bed then get her sick like this.

So he waited diligently for the beep, letting him know it wouldn't go any higher. Pulling it out, he looked at the digital display and swore. '101.2, a definite fever.' He thought, putting the thermometer back on his night stand. He took Dayquil earlier, but it wasn't working for him, so he chose the miserable day instead of going out into public. A wave of nausea hit him like a bus and rushed to the bathroom.

Hunched over the toilet, he tried to think of anything that would make him feel just a little bit better. Immediately he pictured Usagi's smiling face. It seemed to calm him, letting him stand without the feeling of a moving floor. He went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out and washed his face, then looked in the mirror.

To say he was surprised at what he saw was an understatement. Dark, black circles were living under his red, irritated eyes. He looked deathly pale and gaunt. "So this is what shit looks like." He muttered to the image in the mirror. He left the bathroom and was about to crawl back in bed, but the doorbell rang. He sighed and pulled on his dark blue robe. He waddled across his carpet floor and swung open the door.

Usagi was standing in front of him, looking particularly lovely in a bright blue sweater and jeans, with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She was smiling brightly, her hands hidden safely behind her back. Her pink cheeks and red nose gave Mamoru a sense of the weather outside, knowing that it was cooler. She was rocking, semi-nervously. "Ohayo Mamoru-san! I was sitting at the arcade and didn't see your grumbling face. Motoki said you were really sick."

"And?"

"And I brought you this." She stuck out her gloved hands to reveal a handful of Hershey's kisses. "My mom use to say that a kiss healed everything. And since these lips aren't touching that face, I figured these might do just as well." She smiled brightly, putting the chocolate in his hand. "Feel better, Mamoru-baka." She waved and left, leaving a stunned Mamoru in her wake.

He turned and closed the door, smiling softly to himself as he stared at the little silver-wrapped gifts. He unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth. "Wow Usagi. Kisses do make ya feel better." And he sauntered back to his room, images of Usagi and kisses playing in his mind.


	2. 20: Scars

Scars

"Damn it!" He said, landing on the balcony of his apartment. He stood and gripped his side, a long gash bled through his tuxedo. With his other hand, he pulled out a rose from his pocket and in an instant he was bare-chested, wearing only plaid flannel pajama bottoms. He collapsed onto his bed, trying to examine the wound on his chest. It didn't look like it would need stitches, but it was so deep that it would take way too much energy for him to try and heal it right now. He got up and grabbed his first aid kit and pulled out a few things.

"Need a little help?" He looked up and saw a shadow on his balcony. He was about to stand once more, but the figure approached him first. Her short blue skirt blew with the breeze as she knelt down, examining the wound more closely.

He sat in shock, his identity now blown. "How?"

She smiled, "I saw you clutching you side as you left the battle, so I followed to make sure you're ok. Moon seems to think you're on our side, so I thought I'd help. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Sailor Mercury said, pulling out her computer to scan the wound. "It doesn't seem to be infected, but it's really deep." She set aside the computer, she began to clean and wrap his side. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that youma. Sailor Moon could have handled it too."

He sighed, "She was concentrating on Kunzite and didn't see it coming right at her."

Sailor Mercury sighed and stood, turning towards the balcony. "That might leave a scar," but she smiled, looking at the blemishes all over his arms and chest, "but it looks like that won't make much of a difference will it?" She turned once more and jumped off the balcony.

Mamoru sighed, getting into bed. He didn't much think of the wound on his side, only of the three women he cared for.

In a house blocks away, Sailor Moon jumped into her window, the battle of the evening had taken a toll on her. She collapsed on the floor, her fuku fading into her bunny pajamas. Her hair tumbled out of the buns and into a pool around her feet. As quickly as she let her fuku fade, blood spilled out of a wound on her back. Luna jumped into the window too, rushing to Usagi's side. The first aid kit was near by, and the cat dragged it over, quickly cleaning and dressing the wound. "What happened Usagi-chan?" Luna asked with her mouth slightly full, tying the bandage into a knot.

"Kunzite distracted me while that witch Zoicite attacked. I barely had time to use my tiara to get them away." She said quietly, her back ridiculously sore. "I'll be fine. It'll heal in a few days and no one will ever know."

Luna sighed once more as Usagi climbed into bed. Once she was asleep, Luna curled up besides hers, "Oh Usagi, you shouldn't hide all these wounds. They'll leave scars that only you will know about, and they might damage you more then you'll ever know." And with that, she fell asleep.

The next few mornings went as normal, but after a few days, she had a nasty run in, with a youma. Refusing to call the senshi into this, she battled the youma herself. It only took her moments to defeat it, but at a cost. The creature had a nasty green slime it released once it sliced you, and it was oozing into an open gasp on her leg. Thanking Kami she chose to wear her pink pants today, she detransformed, and limp into the park to try and clean it better.

She collapsed into a bench in a secluded spot, and pulled her pant leg up, a nasty looking infection caused the area to be red, and pus came out of the wound. She winced as she took a wipe from her purse and began to clean it. She wasn't crying, but she surely was forcing the tears back.

Mamoru found her like this, cleaning the cut and he gasped. It was in this moment that everything fell together for him. He knew Usagi and Sailor Moon were one in the same. For he'd felt her transform, and rushed to battle, only to find the monster killed and Sailor Moon with a slash on her leg. He'd left the battle, and decided to wander around before he had to get to class. And that's when he found her.

He slowly approached the bench and knelt in front of her, pulling out his kit for class. He carefully wrapped her leg, and then looked up to her. She was sitting, with her mouth slightly open from shock. "I was walking by and I saw you sitting here." He said feebly, looking at the wound and not her face as he said it.

"Umm… thanks Mamoru-san." She said standing and testing her strength. Her leg came out from under her, and she fell forwards, only to be caught by Mamoru. He steadied her, and then stepped back.

"Feel better Usagi-chan." He ran from her, refusing to admit his feelings for her at this perfect moment.

Little did they both know that Ami, Rei and Minako were watching the whole scene unfold in front of them. "They will never get together if they keep this up." Rei said, hands on her hips.

"She got to let the scars on her heart heal, and he does too. I don't think they'll realize they love each other anytime soon." Minako said, turning to leave.

"Damn egos," Rei muttered walking way with the rest of the group.


	3. 73: Wild West

The Photo (Or #73 Wild West)

Words: 389

Minako laughed, "I've always wanted to do one of these!" She squealed, moving them towards one of those photo places. The mall was packed with holiday shoppers, but the girls were searching for something to end their boredom. Ami had forced them to finish all their shopping last week, so now there was nothing to do but wait until Christmas and see if their purchases were right.

"Mina-chan, I'm not doing another one of your dumb ideas. I always end up looking ridiculous." Rei said snidely. She pulled her tan coat around her, not waiting to do another one of her schemes.

"Oh Rei-chan, perk up! We've walked the mall 3 times already. This will burn a good hour before Motoki comes and gets us." Makoto begged, dragging the reluctant beauty into the shop.

The rest followed a little eager to have a little fun. Once they were handed their outfits, they all changed in separate rooms. Minako came out first, dressed as a high society lady. Makoto was dressed as a sheriff, Ami as a county doctor, Rei a bar tender.

"Oh HELL NO!" Usagi screeched. "I'm not wearing this. No. No. NO!"

"Come on Usa-chan. It can't be that bad." Ami said, trying to cajole her out of her hiding.

"This wasn't my idea. Why do I have to suffer?" She whined, but before she could change, Rei threw open the curtain to the changing room to reveal a scandally-clad Usagi, dressed as a saloon dancer. The bright red dress sparkled, exposing far to much leg in her opinion.

"Oh you can't wear that style Odango." Minako laughed, pulling out the buns from her hair. It tumbled down her shoulders. "Much better."

The photo session finished in about an hour, and they were all changed back into their street clothes. They all paid the bill. One question asked if you would like to send these to a relative. As they filled it out, Usagi made it clear that, "If Mamoru-baka sees this… you all die, no matter who did it." She set gave her paper to the cashier and left the store.

When the cashier began imputing the information in the computer, she noticed one similarity in the papers. 4 of the 5 girls had put Chiba Mamoru as a recipient of the photo from Western Photography.


	4. 83: Mail

83- Mail

Words: 154

Mamoru stopped at his mailbox, juggling his school books and his keys between both hands. He finally got the two straight, opening up his box. He grabbed it quickly, setting it in between his books as he caught the elevator. He would have flipped through it, but figured it was only bills, so he waited until his arms were free.

Once again juggling within his filled hands, he was able to unlock his door and push it open. He dropped his books, grabbing the mail off the top. "Bill, bill, not interested, don't need, bill, hey… what's this?" He said to himself, tossing the rest of the mail onto the table. "Western Photography?" He asked no one, looking at the four envelopes in his hand from the same company. He tore the first one open, and laughed as he blushed. Opening the other three, he made a mental note to thank the girls later.


	5. 19: Liar

19: Liar

Words: 135

_Are you always such a failure?_

He kicked himself mentally, walking dejectedly through the park.

_You really are stupid, aren't you?_

He cringed, continuing through to the streets of Tokyo. The last conversations he'd had with Usagi still played through his mind.

_Do you always have to run into me, Odango!_

_Watch where you're going, I don't like to be bruised!_

He laughed at himself, 'Don't say that, you look forward to it.'

_Why don't you leave me alone, Odango? I don't like you._

'Yes you do, you idiot. You'd go crazy with your daily collisions.'

He found himself walking in front of a cemetery, cringing once again as he walked faster.

'Honesty was one of your father's favorite values.'

He sighed, thinking how disappointed his parents would be to know they'd raised a liar.


	6. 32: Rain at Midnight

32: Rain at Midnight

Words: 267

Sailor Moon moved from rooftop to rooftop, intimidating the moves she'd seen Tuxedo Kamen do a hundred times before. The rain made the roofs slick, but it washed away the grime of battle.

She loved this kind of weather, with just the soft sound of the rain filling the night. She was soaked through, but it didn't seem to faze her. She stopped at one of taller buildings, sitting on the edge. She kicked her legs slowly, watching as water seemed to cover the whole city. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly, letting the rain wash over her face.

Tuxedo Kamen stood in the shadows, having followed her most of the way from the battle to make sure she was okay. He wanted to wrap his cape around her, shield her from the rain. But she looked so peaceful and happy as she watched the city. He couldn't interrupt her. Instead, he burned the picture into his mind.

She stood up abruptly, saying something before she jumped down from the roof. Tuxedo Kamen moved to the edge, just making sure she'd landed safely before he headed home. Seeing the blonde pigtails walking on the pavement, he continued back to his lonely apartment.

As he changed back into plain Mamoru, he looked out to the city, wondering if Sailor Moon had made it out of the rain. He smiled, thinking about the scene on the roof once more.

He knew that every time the rain moved into Tokyo, he would see her, so content and beautiful.

He spent the rest of the evening praying for a wet spring.


	7. 34: Ball of Yarn

34: Ball of Yarn

Words: 421

Mamoru walked into the arcade, his eyes searching for the usual pair of odangos. But a first glance, he didn't spot them. He sighed, moving up to the counter to order his usual coffee. Motoki didn't notice how upset the man seemed, and even if he did, he wouldn't have mentioned it. Usagi was a sore subject with him lately. The dark haired man was so focused on his cup that he didn't notice when a small, round ball hit his foot.

"Mamoru-baka, could you kick it back this way?" The blonde in the corner asked, seeming to be a little tangled up in the thread.

Mamoru's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and he smiled softly, looking down at his feet. The ball of yarn was bright yellow, and he picked it up, following the trail to the booth in the corner. He rolled it back up as he went, finally making it to her booth. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. Her hands were tangled in the yarn, the knitting needles lost among the canary colored string. He looked closer, seeing that her curls had ended up knitted into what looked to be a scarf.

Usagi laughed nervously, shrugging her shoulders, "My grandmamma taught me how, but I don't think I've got it right." She said, trying to untangle herself from the mess she'd made.

She didn't expect Mamoru to plop down beside her, his hands quickly moving to at least free her hair. "Let me see," He said, examining the attempted scarf. Once he'd freed her tresses, he focused on the actual stitches. "Here's your mistake, you double stitched this one, and drop another stitch here." He said, pointing out the slip-ups.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him, "And you know this… how?"

He laughed, "My mom use to knit, and I asked her to show me how. It wasn't too hard, once I got the hang of it. Here, let me show you."

When the girls walked in later, looking for their friend, they were shocked to see the two in the corner booth, Mamoru's hands guiding hers as she was knitting. They heard laughter coming from them and looked at each other.

Rei blinked, "I didn't picture Mamoru as a house wife."

Makoto laughed, "And I had no idea Usagi would deal with him for that long. They don't even look like they've fought at all…"

Minako smiled, moving the group to sit at the counter, "How about that…"


	8. 75: My Soul's Shelter

75: My Soul's Shelter

Words: 295

Usagi bound into the arcade, holding her school project in her hands. She'd never put so much effort into anything like this before, but the pink scrapbook in her hands was one of the best assignments she'd even been given. Usagi sat at the counter, placing the heavy book on it.

"Oy, Odango, I didn't know you own a book that thick." Mamoru said, folding his arms across his body.

She ignored him, turning the book around to face Motoki. "I got an A! Thank you so much for giving me those magazines, Toki-chan!" She said as she opened the first pages.

"You got an A? What was the assignment, cut out pictures of your favorite food?" He chimed in again, inwardly cringing for being so mean.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll have you know, Mamoru-baka, that it was to find pictures of things we keep hidden in our soul, and of others things we use to disguise them." She said, turning the book around to show him the first page. "See, that's my house, and there's my ratty little brother. And Luna, and the girls, and Toki, and…oh, how'd a picture of you get in there?" She said, pretending to be disgusted with it as she flipped deeper in, "And this is all the stuff in my soul. The Moon, leaves, hearts, water, fire, roses…"

"Why roses?" He asked, being a little dense as to the other items and what they symbolized. He was glad that she'd included a picture of him, even if she said it was on 'accident'.

"Because we're both blooming, silly." She said, flipping to the next few pages. Mamoru couldn't help but smile, even as he pretended to ignore her and her silly, wonderful, insightful book.


	9. 76: Family

76: Family

Words: 184

Usagi sat around the packed table, laughing with the rest of her family and friends. She looked around, seeing Ami and her mother laughing with Minako and her parents. Rei and her grandfather were having a heated debate with Motoki and her father. She couldn't help but love moments like this.

It was their monthly family dinner, one that she'd suggested only 5 months ago, and now it had stuck with all of them. They had really become so much closer since they'd been doing these. She loved getting to know everyone, and seeing the relationships grow.

But something didn't seem right to her. She felt like someone was missing. Every chair seemed to be filled, but one. Looking at the table once more, seeing that everyone was there who was suppose to be. But she couldn't help by feel like someone else should have been here.

'Like Mamoru?'

Never, he was a jerk. He wouldn't have enjoyed this, would he?

Nah, she wasn't going to think about it.

She spent the rest of the meal looking at the empty chair at the table.


	10. 80: Pandora's Box

80. Pandora's Box

Words: 245

She wondered in which moment the evil of the world was released. It had waited patiently, for some nymph or fiend to set them free. She didn't know who it was, or why they'd waited till now. Why not destroy the Senshi when they were young? It would have made their fight so much easier.

She always debated in her mind whether or not the youmas were a blessing or curse. If they'd never come, she liked to think that she still would have met the rest of senshi, regardless of their duty now. But she'd have a normal life. She would have gone on being the friendly girl in school.

But she wouldn't have had the courage to even talk to Mamoru. She wouldn't have made the effort to run into him, or the confidence to talk back to him like she did. She wouldn't have spent her mornings making sure they'd bump into each other, just so she could catch his scent. She most likely wouldn't have even noticed him

And she'd never get saved on a nightly basis by Tuxedo Kamen. She'd never feel so warm in his embrace, or day dream about their nightly encounters turning into something more. Could she really give that up?

She smiled, pulling her book bag back up on her shoulder. She didn't care in which moment Pandora's Box was opened, but there was no turning back now.

And she didn't think she'd want to anyway.


	11. 61: Advice

61: Advice

Words: 218

"Just ask him."

"I can't. He'll never want to come if I just ask. Are you kidding?"

"Don't be a chicken. If you want him to come to Christmas, just walk right up and ask him."

Usagi sighed, "Look, Mina-chan. I'm only inviting him because Motoki-chan said he's got no one to spend the holidays with. I'll just have him ask."

Minako laughed, "That's a bad idea. He won't come if he feels like you don't want him there. Just walk up to him and say, 'Mamoru-san, my family is having a huge get together on Christmas Day and I just wanted to know if you would like to come.'" Minako was thrilled to see Usagi debating the invitation idea. She wanted nothing more then to see Usagi and Mamoru together for the holidays.

Usagi let her head fall on her desk, groaning loudly. She knew she shouldn't have gone to Minako for guidance.

Later that day, Mamoru found a cute little card waiting for him at the Crown. Curious, he opened it up.

_Mamoru-san, my family is having a huge get together on Christmas Day and I just wanted to know if you would like to come._

He laughed, whoever had asked (and he had a pretty good idea who it was) forgot to leave her name.


	12. 33: Gift

33. Gift

Words: 365

Usagi walked through the mall, having ditched the girls a few shops ago. She wanted to find a little something for Mamoru. She didn't want him to feel left out in the gift giving, since that's when all the girls gave their presents out.

But she had no idea what to get him. What do you get a guy you hardly know? She'd never seen his apartment, so it wasn't like she could pick out something that might fit his décor. She knew he was in school, but figured he didn't need a cool pen or something silly like that. She had no idea what kind of music or books he liked. She was a little ashamed for not knowing more about him. And with Christmas only 8 days away, she really didn't have time to ask Motoki for his advice.

Instead, she stopped into her 3rd shop, a little engraving place. They had hundreds of little things to be engraved, and she debated on what items might work for him. She could do a keychain, but what would it say? 'Hope you fantasize about me too' or 'Think of me when you drive'? He barely tolerated her, right? A mug would have been silly. He liked coffee, but putting something on it might have been awkward. She stopped, noticing the small trinket that could have made sense.

She picked up a set of silver knitting needles, debating on the gift. It might have been a little silly, but it would have meaning, right? He'd been so kind and hadn't made fun of her and her inability with the knitting needles. She grabbed them, also picking a safer gift of a picture frame. On the frame, she had the cashier put 'True Friends'. She had a picture from dinner a few weeks ago that he might like.

On the needles, she simply put 'Thanks'. She didn't know which one she'd end up giving him, but at least she had a backup if she chickened out… again.

As she walked out of the store, she didn't notice that in the shop next door, Mamoru was with Minako, debating between a few music boxes for her friend.


	13. 14: Closet

14. Closet

Words: 253

Mamoru didn't know what to wear.

He didn't usually have that problem, since he really didn't care what others thought of him. And he had enough clothing to choose from.

The problem was that he wanted to not only make a good impression on Usagi's parents, he wanted to show Usagi that he wasn't just some jerk in a green jacket. He pulled out a white shirt, figuring that was as good of a place to start as any.

Five minutes later, he'd pulled out 4 white shirts, all laid on his bed. He debated which one to pick. The collared one would look good with a sweater, but what if he got warm? He could pick the under shirt, throwing a colored shirt over it, but he didn't want to insult anyone by being too casual.

30 minutes later, he was down to a pair of black slacks and no shirt, frowning at his now bare closet. Most of the contents had found their way on the floor and bed, leaving him digging for a blue sweater to wear over the white collared shirt. The blue would match her eyes, that was for sure. It would be a safe bet. Maybe she'd notice how well put together he looked at compliment him on it.

He sighed, noticing that at present they were both wrinkled from being at the bottom. He was going to have to wash and iron them now.

It was a good thing that Christmas was still 4 days away.


	14. 22: Christmas

22. Christmas

Words: 400

She loved Christmas. It was one of her favorite days of the year. It wasn't the gifts or the food. It was the fact that her and Shingo didn't seem to fight. Her friends came over and for the day, they were her real family too. There was no school, no crummy homework, and most of all, no youma. They were taking a day off, just like the Senshi were.

She'd spent the morning opening gifts with her family, and then they all went their separate ways: Shingo to play with his toys, their father to watch something on TV, their mother to cook, and Usagi to get ready for company. She already set the table, decorated the dining room, and put the rest of the gifts under the tree in the family room.

Now all she needed to do was get ready.

She took her bath, putting her hair in its usual odangos, putting in curlers to finish the look. Once she was out, she applied lotion to her body, and then slipped into her simple blue dress. It was light, but the longs sleeves would keep her as warm as she would need to be indoors. She kept her legs bare, slipping on soft white slippers instead of the white heels that were waiting by the front door. Pulling out the curlers, her hair fell into light waves. She put on very little makeup, giving herself a quick once over before the door bell rang.

She happily ran down the steps, throwing open the door for the girls. Hugs, laughter and talking filled the house as more people began to show. She was worried that he might not show up, and wouldn't blame him if he didn't. But one last knock on the door brought her to her feet, opening it quickly.

Motoki and Mamoru stood on the other side, each with a small pile of gifts in their hand. Usagi smiled, showing them inside of her now crowded house. She watched him, dressed in black slacks and a blue sweater, set his gifts down. Her father introduced himself, followed by her mother. Before long, they were laughing and joking right along with Mamoru.

And then Usagi heard his laugh. It was something she'd never heard before, and it made her smile.

It was what she loved about Christmas- bringing happiness to those who had little or none.


	15. 82: The Small Things

82: The Small Things

Words: 229

Mamoru sat in the middle of chaos. He'd never seen so much action in one room before. His life as Tuxedo Kamen hadn't prepared him for this. Paper was flying around, laughter filled the air, and the happiness was contagious. He watched as everyone was so happy opening up their gifts. He couldn't help but laughing too, watching Ami hug Usagi for a new book, watching Mrs. Tsukino bring out more food for them all to eat.

He couldn't remember the last Christmas where he'd felt so at home.

"Here, Mamoru-san. This is from me." Usagi said, sneaking up on him. She didn't even make noise, smiling sweetly as he took the gift from her. He opened the package, smiling at the frame.

"'True Friends', huh Usagi-san?" He said, teasing her again. He looked closer at the picture, noticing that he was the only who was present now not in the scene. And he smiled brighter. "Thanks Usagi-san."

She beamed, knowing that he liked it. She turned, "Toki-chan , I've got one for you too!" She said, moving over to the rest of the group.

And Mamoru had to laugh. It was the small things that he appreciated about that day.

He looked down at the gift once more and smiled.

And the smallest, most precious of them all was the odango-ed blonde in the center of it all.


	16. 49: A Familiar Song

49: A Familiar Song

Words: 442

His palms were a little sweaty. Okay, so they were really sweaty, but he tried his best to wipe it off on his pants. He'd asked her to meet him on the porch, and here he stood, the little, silver wrapped box in his hand. He shuffled it nervously between his hands, trying not to make tracks in the snow. She didn't need to know he was pacing.

He heard the sliding door open, and her soft steps as she moved out to the cold winter night. He turned to face her; his breathe catching as if he was looking at her for the first time. She'd only been outside for a moment, but already her cheeks and nose were red. She'd pulled on a thick, white pea coat and a pink scarf, her hands bare from gloves. She was smiling sheepishly, not embarrassed, but, dare he say, happy? She had a longer box in her hands, wrapped in green paper with a small bow on it.

"Odan… Usagi-san, you didn't need to get me anything more. The frame and picture was more then enough." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"I wanted to." She said simply, holding her hands out to him. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru-san."

"Merry Christmas Usagi-san." He said as they exchanged gifts. She begged him to go first, so he carefully peeled off the paper, opening the little box to reveal the knitting needles. "Oh Usagi-san, it's so perfect." He said simply. He ran his hand over the smooth metal, his hands tracing her inscription. "'Thanks'" he said, looking up at her, "what for?"

She smiled, "For helping me with everyone else's gifts. I didn't think you had niceness in you, but you proved me wrong. So, thanks." She said, her hands fiddling with her gift. He signaled her to open it. Carefully unwrapping the shiny paper, Usagi noticed the red velvet box in her hands was fairly light. She knew where it was from, but didn't want to believe it.

She cracked the lid open, revealing a small, golden star shaped locket. She gasped softly, "Mamoru-san… it's… oh, it so pretty." She said, lifting the latch on the locket. The soft melody that flowed from it was so familiar to them both, but neither could place it. The crescent moon on the lid slowly spun with the music. "I love it, Mamoru-san." She said, moving over to give him a hug. He was shocked by her sudden hug, but his arms slowly moved around her. As they embraced, the music seemed to swirl around them.

And neither could deny the oddest sense of déjà vu.


	17. 70: For the Love of Privacy

70. For the Love of Privacy

Words: 240

"Move Mina-chan. I can't see."

"Mako-chan, you're taller then all of us, you shouldn't have a problem!"

"Except that your big head is in the way!" She whispered fiercely.

"Shhh! They might hear you!" Ami said, her nose pressed to the glass. Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. "We really shouldn't be doing thing."

Rei laughed, "Didn't you suggest it?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes."

"What are we watching?" Motoki asked, joining the girls hidden behind the curtain.

"Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san. They just exchanged gifts."

"And we're watching because?"

Minako answered, "Because we want them to kiss, that's why."

"Ah, so what will…"

"What are you guys looking at?" Usagi said, her cheeks bright red from the cold. Mamoru was behind her, his arms crossed at the group.

"We thought it was…ah…"

"Snowing," Ami said, "it looked like it was really coming down out there."

"Oh. Okay." She said, doubting their statement only a little. She moved away from them, but Mamoru stayed where he was, watching as each came out.

"Snowing, huh? Sorry you didn't get more of a show." He said, smirking as he followed Usagi into the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

Ami cringed, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Makoto lightly shoved Ami, "Sure you did. Right after you suggested it."

The group squabbled about it a little longer while Mamoru and Usagi enjoyed the drinks and company in the living room.


	18. 8: Kiss

8: Kiss

Words: 412

"Thanks for coming Mamoru-san. I'm really glad you did." Usagi said, grabbing his coat from the back room of the house. The night was winding down, with only Motoki and Mamoru left to leave. The two grabbed the coats, while Motoki talked with her mom for a few more moments.

"I'm glad I came. I usually don't like Christmas, but this was fun. Thanks for inviting me." He said with a smile, taking his and Motoki's coat from her. He'd never had as much fun as he had that night.

They walked back into the living room, standing in the entrance of the room in comfortable silence.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, look up." Motoki said, his hand pointing upwards.

At the same time, they both looked up, noticing the little sprig of mistletoe hanging from the archway. Usagi blushed, knowing the ritual. Mamoru wanted to kill Motoki for pointing it out, but he couldn't help but appreciate it as well.

"It's tradition, at all." Usagi said, bringing Mamoru out of his thoughts. He hadn't expected her to say anything about it. Her blushed deepened as she looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders.

He nodded, "It's Christmas, after all." He knew that, with her father watching, he couldn't give her the soul searing kiss he'd always dreamed of. Instead of taking her in his arms, he put his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her soft, warm skin. They both smiled, leaning into meet the other in the middle. Usagi's eyed fluttered closed and his lips touched hers.

The kiss was brief, barely more than a swift whisper of lip touching lip. But for now, Mamoru knew it would be enough. He stepped away, watching Usagi slowly open her eyes, her smile sweet. He chuckled, his hand dropping to her hair as he tugged softly on the pigtail, "Merry Christmas, Odango." He said, slipping his coat on.

Her face scrunched up for a moment, detesting that name, but as he said goodbye to her parents, she couldn't help but come to terms with the nick name. After all, it could be considered a term of endearment. "Merry Christmas, Baka," she told him with a smile as he turned to leave, causing him to laugh. As he walked out the door with Motoki, she couldn't help but grin as she waved goodbye to the pair.

Her parents turned to question Usagi, but she was already upstairs, her mind on the sweet moments before.


	19. 64: Secret

64: Secret

Words: 178

Minako sipped on her vanilla milkshake, her eyes on Usagi, trying to notice any differences in the girl's body language. "So, Usa-chan, how much later did the guys end up staying?"

Usagi played it cool, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, about 20 minutes after you did?" She said, not really paying attention to the actual question.

Minako wasn't buying it. "So nothing happened afterwards?" She said, knowing that something more had to have happened once the girls left. She wasn't about to take no for an answer just yet.

Usagi shook her head, "My dad and he talked for a while, but he left fairly soon after that." She wasn't going to let any of the girl's know about the kiss beneath the mistletoe. A girl was allowed a few secrets, right?

"That stinks. Did you guys even talk?"

"Yeah, a little."

"What'd he give you out on the porch?"

"A necklace."

"Wow, can I see?"

Usagi laughed, allowing the interrogation to continue for a little longer, but not long enough to give away too many details.


	20. 95: RSVP

Alright, I know this has turned into a cute little series. The next few will be a part of it before I get into other ones. Enjoy!

95: R.S.V.P.

Words: 262

Mamoru looked over the envelope one more time, making sure the address and name were correct. Yes, the golden envelope was meant for him. The hospital where he volunteered was having a New Year's Eve bash, and he was invited. He tore open the invitation, glad to see his name on the inner envelope in hand-written script.

He opened the invitation, a small note included. He opened it up,

_Chiba-san, _

_I would love to have you as one of my guests at the party in a few nights. I know it's short timing, but hopefully you won't have too hard of a time getting hold of a tux? If you can't get one, let me know and I'll see what I can do. We enjoyed having you at Christmas. I didn't even realize that you and my daughter were friends. Hope to see you there. _

_Tsukino Kenji_

_Director_

_Tokyo General_

_P.S. She'll be wearing white. _

He couldn't help but laugh at the post script, happy to know just how intuitive he was. The hospital's board of directors was hard to get into, and Kenji was well known on it. He didn't want it to help his chances once he was done with medical school, but deep down, knew that he'd made an impact.

And the fact that Usagi was going to be there didn't hurt, either.

As he picked up the phone to let Kenji's secretary know that he'd be attending, he couldn't help but wonder what Usagi would think when he showed up.

He just hoped she wasn't allergic to roses.


	21. 3: Hair

3. Hair

Words: 216

She sat next to her mother, the saloon packed with other women who were going to be attending numerous bashes that night. Usagi couldn't believe that she was one of them. All the girls in her class were jealous, knowing that Usagi would get the chance to be with so many doctors and elite Japanese business men. Naru was sure that Usagi would meet her future husband there.

As she flipped through a book of hair styles, Usagi could only imagine what Mamoru would think if he saw her there. Would he think her beautiful? Would he ask her to dance? Maybe he'd kiss her again. She giggled to herself with that thought, wanting to only hate the older man because he'd been so rude to her.

But after his thoughtful gift, she didn't think she could be the same way to him again.

She took a seat in the wash stand, letting her long hair be cleaned and polished, then allowing the girl to trim the ends. With it cleaned up, she watched as her usual style turned into something so elegant, she couldn't even believe that she was still the girl in the mirror.

Let Mamoru try to call her Odango Atama if he saw her. She would know he didn't mean it, anyway.


	22. 27: Stained Glass

27. Stained Glass

Words: 343

Mamoru had never been in the atrium of the hospital, where the party was being held. His eyes slowly took in the room as he descended the long steps. Large, black vases were on the floor, creating the barrier of the dance floor. The band, consisting of 15 instrumentalists, was positioned on the stage, the soft music invading the room. He couldn't help but let a smile cover his face.

The surrounded were magical, but the one thing that kept his eye was the stained glass windows, several all over the room. They seemed to be of mythological scenes. He noticed the large, domed roof, and knew that the architect must of like the Greek and Roman style.

The first, the rape of Persephone, was magnificent. The glass was made up for darks, with the only real color the flames of Hades. The one next to it was the story of Achilles. Around the room were all sorts of mythological tales, ones he'd grown up with his whole life. From Hercules to Aphrodite, the glasses seemed to stir something inside him.

But what affected him the most was Serenity, goddess of the moon, and her shepherd, Endymion. His hand moved to Serenity's face, so familiar to him. The sadness was so real, and even though it was just stained glass, you could still see the longing in her eyes for the man she loved.

He couldn't help but feel like he'd seen that look before. And he had, in his dreams, were the mysterious princess wanted him to free her. He didn't seem to dream of her as often as he use to, and most of the time, she turned into Usagi anyway. The woman he loved danced in his head every night, each taking a different form.

He pulled his eyes away once he got a tap on the shoulder from one of his colleagues. He put on his work face, trying to push them out of his mind, but couldn't help but cast a glass to the window every so often.


	23. 11: Past

11. Past

Words: 422

The whole time Usagi was getting ready, she had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. It felt like she'd done this all once. The girls were all around her, fussing with her jewelry and helping her step into her dress. Rei applied her make-up, while Makoto and Minako helped her do her nails. In flashes, she saw them in fine clothing, too. They were fussing over her like she was royalty.

But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked like royalty. The dress was white, with fine gold thread creating an ivy pattern at the bottom. It was strapless, fine gold chains attaching the dress to her arms. It went down to the floor, the sheer material pleating to the floor. Instead of a high heel, she wore white dancing shoes, closed toed and low. She wore the necklace Mamoru gave her, the only fine piece of jewelry she owned, and a set of crystal, tear drop studs.

The déjà vu feeling didn't go away until she followed her parents down to the car. The ride was uneventful, with the trio talking about what to expect, a few ground rules for the daughter, and what time they wanted to leave. But as soon as they got out of the car, that weird sensation set into her stomach once more. The building looked like some thing out of a dream. And for all she knew, it was.

She walked into the room, standing at the top of the steps. She took it all in, the swirling couples, the motions of colors, and the sweet flow of music. The smile on her face was bitter sweet. While it was all very fancy, she didn't know anyone else here. Ami didn't want to go, so she was the only junior high student with an invitation. As she descended the stairs, her dress in hand, she couldn't help but think she'd done this before. She made it to the bottom, but before she could release her hand from the rail, another came onto of her. The impact of the simple touch was so strong; she had to regain her balance before letting her eyes focus on the hand, and its owner.

"May I have this dance?" Mamoru said, waiting for her response. She simply nodded, surprised to see him there.

But what surprised her more was that after that moment, the déjà vu went away. She shrugged it off, figuring that she must have done something similar in a past life.


	24. 46: Time

46. Time

Words: 260

Time was a funny thing.

It usually never was on his side.

But tonight, it was doing exactly what his heart wished it would do.

It rushed past during the day, even giving him enough to get ready.

And it moved slow once he got there, giving him adequate time to catch up with his classmates and professor.

But the second she walked into the door, it seemed to stop altogether, giving him time to appreciate the beauty that she was. Her hair wasn't in odangos, but gathered at the base of her neck in a curly bun. Her dress seemed to fit the Grecian theme of the room. And he could see her delicate feet, clad in comfortable, sensible shoes. He wanted to laugh, never picturing Usagi to be sensible. But it fit, so well into place that his stomach was in knots.

And as she walked down the stairs, it was as if time was giving him a chance to embed the image in his mind. He moved to the stairs, determined to be the one who met her at the bottom. His hand touched hers, and he saw her face almost light up. He spoke and with her nod, he led her out to the dance floor.

Time then became his enemy, for the song was almost over before they even got started. The brief dance was perfect, silent, and like something he'd dreamed before. But before he could even begin a conversation, the song was over, and they were both pulled in other directions.

Damned time.


	25. 87: Hurt Feelings

87: Hurt Feelings

Words: 261

They'd spent some of the night talking, but most of it was spent dancing. If not with each other, then with other partners who were barely friends.

Mamoru's eyes glanced down at his watch, noticing that it was getting closer to midnight. And if he could help it, Usagi was going to be the one he kissed at midnight. He tried to maneuver another dance out of her, but some surgical intern had been hogging her for the past three dances. He wanted to cut it, but as he was about to one of his classmates cornered him into a dance.

She was a pretty girl, someone most of the guys seemed to like. But for Mamoru, she wasn't blonde enough, her eyes not blue enough. She just wasn't Usagi. But that didn't mean he couldn't be polite to her. He couldn't snub her, nor did he feel like she would just let the matter drop.

So when the count down began, and they were still talking, he went into a little shock. His eyes searched for Usagi, but he couldn't find her in the excited crowd. He didn't count on the girl he'd spent the last 10 minutes with to pull him into her arms as midnight rolled around. Nor did he expect the kiss that she gave.

But worse of all, he didn't expect to see Usagi's retreating form as he opened his eyes, looking past the girl. He apologized to the girl, moving to follow his heart's desire.

But she'd disappeared, her feet led by her wounded feelings.


	26. 15: Mistake

15. Mistake

Words: 267

She shouldn't have come.

She didn't know what she was expecting. She didn't even know why she'd gone looking for him at midnight. What was she expecting? Of course he'd be with another girl, sharing what she only dreamed they would share. She was a fool for thinking that he might… that he'd even…

She brushed the tears away from her eyes, feeling like she an idiot. He'd never given any indication that he liked her. The kiss on Christmas was forced, while the gift had been out of respect for the invitation to dinner. Why would he have feelings for a 14 year old? She'd been so stupid for letting her imagination get away from her. She shouldn't have thought it was anything more then what it had been for the past 4 months. It was him, being nothing more then an older brother.

She'd run out the door, finding herself in the observatory behind the atrium. She would hide her until the night was over, and hopefully, he hadn't seen her approaching him after midnight. Then she wouldn't have to be embarrassed every time she saw him.

Damn everything. Damn her role as Sailor Moon. Damn her parents for letting her think that the night would be magical. Damn her stupid pride, for running instead of confronting him. But what would she confront? What could she say? It was better left unsaid. They could go on being who they'd always been.

She would have walked home, but a crashing sound coming from the atrium triggered the usual feeling that she was needed.

Damn that, too.


	27. 47: Broken Glass

47: Broken Glass

Words: 281

Not only had the night been spoiled by his stupidity, a youma had decided to rear it's ugly head and crashed the festivities.

Literally.

Through the windows.

He'd been so proud of Sailor Moon, the way that she fought the youma without needing the other girls. She didn't even get injured. She got in, was focused on what she needed to do, and then left. She'd stopped countless amounts of youmas before, but had never shone so brightly like she had before. He didn't even have time to throw on his mask, since he was already there as Tuxedo Kamen.

He didn't have time to tell her what a good job she'd done.

She was there and gone, like a flash of light.

The night had come to a crashing halt, with most of the guests running from the room as Sailor Moon entered. But he had stayed, hidden in the shadows to watch over her. He hated not fighting with her, but she'd been so efficient that he knew when he wasn't needed.

As he surveyed the damage, he couldn't help but feel the irony in the situation. The youma had chosen to break through the stained glass of Endymion and Serenity, the one he'd been so focused on only hours before. He bent down, noticing that the remaining pieces of Serenity's face seemed to look like Usagi's did as she ran from him.

He stood, his mind made up on what he had to do. He wasn't about to have the broken glass beneath his feet be his fate as well.

He wasn't about to let something so precious shatter because he'd let her come to her own conclusions.


	28. 65: Last Dance

This is the end to the Holiday series, at least for right now. I'll make the rest all seem to fit in with the idea, but hope you've enjoyed it so far.

65: Last Dance

Words: 450

Usagi scrubbed her face, looking the mirror to see the image from earlier gone. She looked at the white wash cloth in her hands, the remains of her previous look now left to blacks and pinks. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing only the 14 year old that she was. The one that had been so painfully reminded just what she was.

She was about to strip out of the dress when her mother yelled, "Usagi, Mamoru-san is at the door."

She stopped, debating on whether or not to give him the time of day. But the plan had been to pretend that nothing had happened. So instead she walked down to the front door, not even bothering to put on her shoes.

She looked at Mamoru; the nervousness in his stance was obvious. She didn't know what would have made him anxious, but there he was, looking ready to faint. She thanked her mother, leaning against the door, "Hai Mamoru-san, are you okay?" She forced out, refusing to let herself be the fool.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, "There was an attack, and I didn't see you get out of there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded, "I got out of there just as it leapt through the window, I think."

He nodded back, his hands unable to find a place to rest. He finally took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't find you to wish you a Happy New Year." He said, pulling her out to the front yard. "Do you think we can still ring it in?" He asked, offering his other hand to her.

She looked a little puzzled, but when he put his hand on her waist, she knew his intent. "I had planned on sharing the last dance of the night with you, Usagi-chan. All good intentions…" He said, chuckling nervously.

She laughed, letting herself settle into his embrace as she rested her head on his chest. Although there was no music, the sounds of winter seemed to be all the tune they needed. She could forgive him, at least for now, for his innocent offer had been just the relief that she needed.

They might not be lovers, but at least they were friends. And Usagi liked that better then having him as an enemy.

With bare feet and an unpolished face, Usagi looked up to him and smiled, forgiving him for the moment, "Happy New Year, Mamoru-chan."

He chuckled, thinking she'd never looked lovelier then in that moment with her naked feet and beautiful face, and replied, "Happy New Year, Usagi-chan."


	29. 51: Lightning

51: Lightning

51: Lightning

Words: 187

The rain was slow at first, leading Mamoru to the conclusion that they were in for a big storm. Had he watched the weather this morning, he wouldn't have decided to walk to classes this morning. Now, he had a perfectly dry car in the garage of his apartment, while he was dripping wet, trying to at least make it to the arcade.

He entered, shaking off a little before moving to the counter. A cup of coffee would warm him up, then he'd borrow Motoki's umbrella and walk the rest of the way.

What he didn't expect was a terrified Usagi running inside as soon as the sky lit up with lightning.

And he definitely didn't expect her to cling to his side so automatically. He didn't think twice about it, wrapping his arms around the shaking figure.

It was obvious that she was afraid of lightning. Her grip loosened once the flash went away. "Sorry Mamoru-san. I just didn't think it would start until I got home."

Forget the car in the garage, he was going to walk every single day that rain was forecasted.


	30. 86: Tackle

86: Tackle

86: Tackle

Words: 215

Usagi didn't think that she made a fool of herself.

After all, the lightning was fairly scary. She didn't like it; she didn't hide the face that she didn't like it. She was fairly open with the fact that nothing scared her more.

She hadn't counted on nearly tackling Mamoru when she finally made it out of the rain and into the Crowne. She was hoping for a towel to try off with, but not the soaking wet body of Chiba Mamoru.

But, now that she was seated next to him, she figured the contact hadn't been that bad.

Lightning filled the sky once more, sending Usagi cowering under her arms. But before she knew what was happening, Mamoru was lifting her into his arms, using a towel that Motoki had given him to slowly dry off Usagi's hair. She wanted to tell him to stop, and how inappropriate it was for him to be holding her. But he was so warm, causing Usagi to snuggle a little closer.

The sky lit up, but Usagi didn't see it, her eyes closed against Mamoru's chest.

If this was the reward she got for almost sending Mamoru to the ground now, why had she postponed their friendship for so long?

This was much nicer then the teasing.


	31. 96: Catch 22

96: Catch 22

96: Catch 22

Words: 154

He had a few options, but none of them would achieve the ending he desired.

He could let her go off his lap, allowing her to walk home alone.

Let her leave his lap, but offer to walk her home.

Cut the power, forcing them to stay together just a little longer

Unfortunately, he didn't think Motoki would like the last one, so his only real option was number 2.

Count on Usagi to make it even harder.

She'd fallen asleep in his lap.

He groaned softly, hating to wake the sleeping beauty. But he knew her parents would be worried about her. And if they didn't leave soon, the rain might pick up again. Which might not have been a bad thing either? The catch 22 of the situation was a little ironic, but he figured he had another 10 minutes before he had to make a choice.

Decisions, decisions.


	32. 41: Jacket

41: Jacket

41: Jacket

Words: 163

Usagi felt warm all over. She woke in a haze, the last hour slowly replaying itself in her mind. She cringed, remembering how she'd thrown herself into Mamoru arms. But as she breathed in, the scent of roses filling her senses, she didn't seem to mind as much. After all, he hadn't pushed her away, nor had he made fun of her.

No, he simply held her till the storm passed.

God bless that man.

She finally opened her eyes, seeing that familiar, dark green jacket wrapped around her body. She swam in it, loving the warmth it brought. The same jacket that she'd teased him about. The one she'd only imagined wrapped around her body. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she focused on Mamoru, the smile on his face so sweet it made her heart ache.

"Feeling better?" He asked, readjusting the coat around her shoulders. She laughed softly, nodding as a blush covered her cheeks.

He had no idea.


	33. 89: Comfortable Silence

89: Comfortable Silence

89: Comfortable Silence

Words: 170

Usually, this situation would have been awkward. The whole afternoon has started off that way, so why not round it out that way, too.

But the silence in which the two former tormentors walked was pleasant. The sound of the rain hitting on the umbrella the two shared echoed the sound of their steps, her 2 to his one. The pacing was slow, neither in a hurry to leave the others company. Anyone walking by might think them lovers, not once bitter enemies.

The 6 block walk was the only time the two were in each others company where no words were needed. As each step was put behind them, they tried to figure out a way to prolong the goodbye, slowing down a little more with each completed block.

And when every so often a hand would brush the other, the sun seemed to come out a little more, blessing the mishaps as they'd come.

No, the walk wasn't awkward.

It was unusually pleasant, unbearably short and wonderfully serene.


	34. 62: Rainbow

62: Rainbow

62: Rainbow

Words: 149

Mamoru couldn't help but grin as he left Usagi's house. Not only did they have a pleasant walk home, they had a very decent conversation on her door step. By that time, the rain had subsided, leaving the cloudy sky to clear overhead.

Her mother had thanked Mamoru when they got the door, letting him know just how much she appreciated his effort by surprising him with a dozen chocolate chip cookies. Which just happened to be his favorites.

He made it to the end of her walk way, turning around to give her a quick wave before heading home. As he turned around, he couldn't help but notice the rainbow that seemed to be coming from behind Usagi's house. He had to laugh, shaking his head as he continued on his way.

He didn't need to go looking for the gold.

He'd just returned it to its home.


	35. 57: Confessions

57: Confessions

57: Confessions

Words: 309

She looked so regal, standing their in her white dress, the sun playing so happily on her features. It had been her first time visiting Earth, and while she seemed to like it, she seemed to like being with him and his generals more. She laughed, she joked with them, and she was blossoming into a woman he never knew existed.

He pulled her into the rose garden, showing her each of the different colors and types. They laughed together and held hands as they walked. She would lean over to smell a rose, and he'd tell her where it'd come from. He stopped her in the center, deciding to tell her just how he felt about her, how their love had grown.

As he looked up at her, she was no longer the princess, but the silly school girl. He reached out to her, noticing his armor was now gone. He really didn't think twice about it, reaching out to tug playfully on one of her odangos. They laughed, teased and flirted shamelessly, but he took her in his arms, longing to whisper his true feelings.

In that moment, she changed into Sailor Moon, the woman he fought so desperately to save on a nightly basis. She was so brave, so willing to protect people who didn't even realize she was doing it. Her selfless acts made him love her all the more. His gloved hand reached out to lightly touch her face. He leaned in to kiss her.

In a sweat, he woke up from his dream. He ran his hands through his hair. No longer was he haunted by the one woman, but 3 very different yet beautiful ones. He would never be able to choose nor could he confess to each his love.

Instead he was left, haunted by dreams of futures never to come.


	36. 78: Addiction

78: Addiction

78: Addiction

Words: 86

They didn't make 12 step programs for his addiction.

There was no patch to cure it

He couldn't go to a self-help book for advice.

He'd tried the gum, but it didn't seem to help.

There was no antidote to ease his suffering.

Nothing seemed to help, no matter how much he tried.

The only cure was teasing, shameless flirting, and accidental contact on a daily basis.

And even the cure was addictive.

But Tsukino Usagi was a drug he wasn't ready to willing quit anyways.


	37. 88: Lazy Days

It's so much easier to write these when you can make them a cute little series

It's so much easier to write these when you can make them a cute little series. Plus they flow easily like that too. So here's another group of them. Enjoy!

88. Lazy Days

Words: 206

The girls loved days like these. No school, no jobs, no youma attacks. On these types of days, they usually find entertainment. A usual hit-the arcade. But the arcade was empty, most of the children going into two to visit the fair that had come in for the week.

So the girls went, too. The happily paid the entrance fee, purchasing tickets to enjoy the rides and carnival. It didn't seem like one of those lazy days, but compared to their usual hurry, this was relaxing and fun. Children ran around, playing the silly games to win prizes.

Usagi couldn't help but get wrapped up in the simple pleasure the carnival brought to her and those around her. She loved the cotton candy, the ridiculous clowns and happy faces. Just seeing the world so carefree helped her deal with her daily struggle as Sailor Moon.

But it wasn't the same as it had been the year before. She was just as happy, but felt like something was missing. She knew who, but wouldn't admit it. He was too good for her anyway.

No, he would be busy. He didn't have time to enjoy the little things like silly fairs.

She couldn't help but wishing he did.


	38. 25: Caramel Apple

25

25. Caramel Apple

Words: 411

Mamoru felt like a stalker.

When Motoki had said that the girls had met to go to the Juuban Carnival, Mamoru had made his excuses and left. Before he could check himself into a mental hospital, he found himself buying tickets for rides and keeping his eye out for the quintets of girls. He felt like a loner, walking around with no one by his side, but maybe he could 'accidentally' bump into the girls and finish the day with them.

He thanked his lucky stars, for after wandering for close to an hour, he found the familiar pair of odangos. And low and behold, she was waiting in line at the snacks cart. It didn't take him long to notice that all the girls were surrounding her, but the conversation was loud and animated. He smiled to himself, moving to join the group as they looked at the goodies.

He stood directly behind her, and it took Minako's excited greeting to even make her realize he was standing behind her. She whipped around, and to his delight, her eyes lit up. So she was happy to see him? Things were working out much better then he planned. "Ohayo, ladies."

"Mamoru-san, I'm a little surprised to find you here." Rei said, taking a step closer to the head of the line.

He smiled, his arms folding across his body, "I figured I needed a day off." He said simply, but it wasn't a complete lie. The past few nights had been late hours, both studying and saving Sailor Moon. He needed a break like this.

Usagi didn't speak, the tops of her shoes seemed to be more interesting than the conversation the girls were starting with him. He sighed, watching as they made it to the front of the line. They each made a small order, Usagi only wanting a caramel apple and water.

But before the girls could each pull out what they'd owed, Mamoru put the whole total on the counter, throwing in a caramel apple himself. They were all surprised, but he only cared for Usagi's reaction. She thanked him as he handed her an apple, clinking his own on hers like a wine glass. "Cheers," he said, the smile on his face soft as he took a bite.

And he couldn't help but jump for joy as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

He had found a new appreciation for the candy covered fruit on that day.


	39. 97: Fifth Wheel

97: Fifth Wheel

97: Fifth Wheel

Words: 208

Boy, did 6 make life a lot easier instead of 5.

The original plan was to rotate on rides, each girl riding alone for at least one ride- which left someone feeling a little left out in the end.

But the addition of the dark haired man was soon seen by all as a blessing.

Pairing up, the group seemed to take the natural separation fairly well. Rei and Ami, Matoko and Minako, and Usagi and Mamoru each had become a team of sorts, tackling the rides side by side.

And what shocked the group, although none would admit it, was how well they all seemed to blend with the others. Mamoru, the only male, didn't seem like a fifth wheel. Instead, he was able to fit in, making conversation with all of them.

But the only one who didn't notice the special attention to one of the girls over the others was the one receiving the attention. Which pleased the others, since they wanted the said man and woman to realize the attraction.

But when each team went their own way, neither Mamoru nor Usagi seemed to stop them from leaving.

After all, the 4 girls had been the ones who had turned into the fifth wheel.


	40. 72: Fortune

72

72. Fortune

Words: 704

Usagi begged and pleaded, using her best, batted eyelashes to get her way at home.

She was just lucky that the attack seemed to work on Mamoru just as well as it worked on her father. She didn't know why it worked, but she wasn't going to question a proven method.

Mamoru groaned, not believing in the hocus pocus of fortune tellers. But Usagi loved them and one poison look from her left him being dragged into the tent. The tickets were handed off to Madame Dahlia's assistant.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile, Usagi's excitement for the circus trick was a little contagious. Mamoru followed the blonde as she was led deeper into the dark tent. The candles filled the back room, creating the only source of light in the enclosed area. A table sat in the middle, with 4 chairs surrounding it. The largest chair was occupied by a woman who Mamoru assumed was Madame Dahlia. She looked the part of a loon, her long black hair topped with a brightly colored turban. Rings and jewels dangled from her limbs, while her body was loosely wrapped with exotic looking… well, towels, in Mamoru's opinion.

But Usagi seemed enchanted, taking it all in with such wonderment. Mamoru couldn't understand it, crossing his arms as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Madame Dahlia and I specialize in palmistry- reading your palms. I take it you would like to go first?" She said, her voice deep and striking as well, as she offered her hand to Usagi. The blonde placed it palm up and the woman ran her hand down the veins in her hands. "You have a very long life line. You've been blessed with several life times. But it looks like you have trouble remembering them, but that will soon change. Your love line is very straight, but you hide your feelings from him. You were born under a full moon, which protects you even when you can't see it. You feel closer to the moon as well." She touched her hand again, using her nail to trach the indents, "Ah, you carry a heavy burden, a secret you tell no one. You're friendships are strong, and you rely heavily on them. You're friendly, welcoming, and one day you will love one man with your whole heart." Not looking at the girl's hand, the woman noted, "You might already."

Usagi laughed nervously, pulling her hand back from the lady's and placing it in her lap. It was scary how much she seemed to know. But when Dahlia reached out for Mamoru, the man was reluctant. "We paid for two, Mamoru-san. You might as well just let her see your palm." She said, grabbing his hand and thrusting it into the fortune tellers.

Dahlia ignored his exasperated sigh, taking a look at his hand. She held her breath as she inspected his hand just a little closer. "Your life line is extremely long as well. You, however, remember your past life, and are haunted by it. You have suffered much tragedy, and you tend to blame yourself for it." She touched one of the creases in his hand, "Your love line is almost identical to hers, but you are working on being more open. Which is new for you, no?" She said with a smile, "You feel a certain closeness to the earth, especially with most flowers, but you won't go admitting that to anyone. You are just finding out how much a good friend means to you, and you are haunted by the one you love. If you tell her, you might feel better." She said, looking directly at Usagi.

Mamoru pulled his hand away, "Alright, I've humored you, Odango, now let's go." He said, trying not to believe anything that woman said. After all, palm reading was ridiculous.

As the boy dragged the girl out of her tent, Dahlia couldn't help but laugh. Those two were blind if they didn't see just how much they loved each other. Or if they didn't realize the truth about their dreams and alter-egos. She sighed, moving back to her seat behind the table.

They'd work it out in the end.


	41. 9: Button

9: Button

9: Button

Words: 164

"I think it's 150 of them."

"Odango, look at that jar. There must be at least 300 in there."

"No way, that would fill a gallon jug."

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"Nope, but it's not that hard. You guess- it's not rocket science."

He sighed, "No, but to get an accurate guess you have to at least do some math. Think about it. A button is what, 4 centimeters across. The bottom of the jar is at least…"

She stuck her tongue out, "Quit talking like you actually care about the number of buttons in that little jar. You put down your guess, and I'll put down mine and if I win, you owe me ice cream."

"And if I win, you owe me a kiss."

She thought for a moment, the previous kisses flashing through her mind, "You're on." The idea of kissing Mamoru wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Besides, either way, she would win this competition.


	42. 17: Ice Cream

17

17. Ice Cream

Words: 307

"A scoop of coffee and… which did you want, Odango?"

"A scoop of triple chocolate and a scoop of strawberries and cream, in a cone, please."

He sighed, handing the man his money as he scooped the ice cream for the two. In Usagi's hand, she held a large jar filled with multicolored buttons. He held the cones while they found a table, and as soon as she put down her winnings, she took her large cone out of his hand, savoring the first lick of a fresh scoop of the sweet cream.

She wished she had guessed a dumb number, but instead wanted to win, to show that man that school wasn't everything. And she now had the trophy to prove it.

Mamoru watched her enjoy the cold treat, wishing that Usagi hadn't been so lucky with her guess. In place of his lips was the damn cone, one she was enjoying more then she would of his kiss.

He began to eat his treat, and it was at that moment, Usagi wished that she was in the cones place. She covered her embarrassment by asked, "So do you get everything in coffee?"

"Nope, just my drinks and ice cream. It's pretty good, Odango. Much sweeter then my usual cup of joe. Try it." He said holding it out for her to try.

As she moved in, he pushed it softly into her nose, leaving a small dot of cold liquid about to run down her face. But before she could even scream in frustration, they were face to face. He kissed her nose, his tongue darting out to clean up the mess he intentionally made. "But I think I like that even more."

Usagi's face turned 12 shades of red, but she focused on her cone, the smell of coffee and Mamoru filling her senses.


	43. 2: Masks

2

2. Masks

Words: 346

He sighed, "You know they put these here to get you to buy stuff you don't need, right?"

"I know, but I like to get a few trinkets for the girls." She said, picking up a small heart shaped jewelry box. "They don't have a lot of this kind of stuff. Well, Mina-chan does, but that's beside the point. Just amuse yourself while I get a few things please?"

He nodded, moving through the rows of silly junk. He didn't know why he left Usagi drag him into here.

But that was a lie too. All she had to do was ask, and he would bring her the world. He didn't even think about another way of doing it. He might tease her about it, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't shut up and do as she asked.

He saw them sitting at eye level, the cat's eye masks stacked in a multitude of colors. He laughed, noticing just how much the mask looked like the one he wore on a nightly basis. The only difference was the piece of elastic to hold it onto his face. He was glad his didn't need that annoying feature.

Just at that moment, Usagi walked by. She picked up the one on the top, which happened to be black, and held it up to his face. "You know, if you squint your right eye a little, you could be a shoe in for Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I've met him. But don't think for a second the two of you could be confused. He's a gentleman while you are a baka."

He wished he could tell if she was lying, but she set down the mask, moving back to look at a few others knick-knacks. He sighed, picking up the mask in his hand.

He hated that she still saw him as her tormentor, while holding his alter-ego up on a pedestal. He set the mask down, wishing that he could have left his white one behind as well.


	44. 58: At the End of The Day

58: At the End of the Day

58: At the End of the Day

Words: 375

As the sun found its way behind the horizon, the park seemed to light up even more. The Ferris wheel moved in bright colors, the flood lights marking the paths, and Usagi and Mamoru were walking together, Usagi munching on popcorn while Mamoru's hands were full of bags and prizes.

The day had so far been successful for one, a little defeating for the other. Mamoru didn't get his kiss, didn't change Usagi's mind, and didn't have much money left in his pocket. But he didn't seem to care at the moment, happy to watch Usagi's eyes light up at the rides they'd missed. The senshi were far from her mind, wanting nothing more then to hold Mamoru's hand.

But that would have been impossible. Not only were his hands full with her goodies, holding hands was something that lovers did. And they were barely friends. Lovers wasn't even in their immediate future.

But Usagi wasn't giving up hope yet. He did spend the majority of the day with her, again. It was becoming a pattern that only reaffirmed her believe that he might, one day, care for her.

And she was going to do all in her power to make it happen. As they made it to their final ride, the same, brightly lit Ferris wheel, Mamoru sighed in relief. He put his stuff down in a basket on the side, joining Usagi in one of the baskets. It slowly climbed to the top, neither saying a word for 2 revolutions before Mamoru spoke.

"Do you really believe what that fortune teller said?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, I do. I've never once doubted their abilities."

Her hand had been resting on the bar in front of them, and Mamoru quickly took it in his own, examining the palm. "I don't get how she could see all that stuff. I mean, they're just lines right?"

She sighed, "Right, they're just lines." Didn't he know that he was the one she'd been hiding her feelings from? Didn't he care that she was in love with him? But the conversation came to an end as quickly as it started, leaving them in a silence once more.

Only now their hands were linked, neither moving to break the contact.


	45. 7: Things Left Unsaid

7: Things Left Unsaid

7: Things Left Unsaid.

Words: 105

"I can't believe I'm about to say thing, Odango, but I actually had a decent time."

_I can't remember a time when I've had that much fun._

"I know what you mean, Baka. It must have been a strain to be so nice."

_It's been a strain to not tell you how I feel. _

"Well, here you go."

_I never want this day to end._

"Thanks, I can take it in from here."

_I don't want you to see me cry when you leave._

"I'll see you later, Odango."

_I love you._

"Ja ne, I'm sure I'll run you over tomorrow."

_I love you, too. _


End file.
